The Wiggles: Sailing Around the World Credits
Opening Titles * "The Wiggles: Sailing Around the World" Ending Credits * Murray Wiggle - Murray Cook * Jeff Wiggle - Jeff Fatt * Anthony Wiggle - Anthony Field * Greg Wiggle - Greg Page * Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Lyn Stuckey * Wags the Dog - Kristy Talbot * Henry the Octopus - Lucy Stuart * Wiggly Dancers: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Sam Moran, Ben Murray, Adrian Quinnell, Lyn Stuckey, Kristy Talbot, Larissa Wright * Friendly Pirate Crew: Jafy Cody, Elefterios Kourtis, Stuart Mellington, Catherine Mete, Ben Murray, Alfonso Rianldi, Lucy Stuart * Uncle Joe - Sam Cannavo * Uncle Joe's Family - Lucia Field, Miki Field * Executive Producers: The Wiggles * Producer/Director: Paul Field * Choreographer: Leeanne Ashley * Director of Photographer: Borce Damcevski * Production Manager: Jennifer Carmody * Assistant Directors - Peter Dudkin, Colin Purnell * Production Assistant - Kim Clelland * Set Design - Geoff Morrison, Paul Field * Gaffer - Derek Jones * Best Boy: - Matt Russel * Cameras - Rob Joseph, Greg Parish * Camera Assistants - Justin Hammerschmidt, Nick Phelps, Micah Walker * Crane Operator - Alex Morthon * Crane Op. Assistant - Rowan Peacock * Set.FX Lighting - Alex Saad * Set/FX Lighting Assistant - Jeremy Nolan * Set Construction - Chris Colwell, Inspyr Designs * Sound Recordist - Craig Abercrombie * Boom Operator/Playback - Alex Keller * Staging - Vince Pace * Wardrobe - Maria Petrozzo, Deirdre Keenan * Props: - Jenny Cheeseman * Stills Photographer - Gary Johnson * Make-up Artists - Joanne Dudkin, Kellie Gray * Catering: Mikalina's Cafe. 198 St. john Rd Glebe NSW * Animation: Plaster Wax, Roger Maddams, Devi Mallal, Tony Pittorino * Post Production at: Sydney Film & TV Studios by Digital Sports Productions - www.digitalsports.com.au Songs * Sydney Barcarolle ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, Sam Moran ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Goldfish ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Here Comes the Chicken ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes) * London Town ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Agapame Tin Athens (We Love Athens) ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * The Captain's Wavy Walk ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Sailing Around the World ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Sicily (I Want to Go) ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Mop Mop ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Let's Go (We're Driving in the Big Red Car) ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Elbow to Elbow ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Steve Blau ** (Wiggly Tunes) * San Francisco Trolley Car ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Fly Through the Sky ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Pattick ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Here We Go Mexico City! ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * The Barrel Polka ** Lew Brown, Jaromir Vejvoda, Vladimir Timm and Visek Zeman ** Used by Permission of Shapiro, Bernstein & Co., Inc. Musicians *Vocals: Greg Page *Backing Vocals: The Wiggles *Guest Vocals: Fernando Moguel, Fernandito Moguel. Julio Moguel *Manzillas: Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick, Mark Punch *Guitar: Anthony Field, John Field, Robin Gist, Fernando Moguel, Mark Punch *Bass: Murray Cook, Chris Lupton *Keyboards: Jeff Fatt, Steve Blau, Dominic Lindsay *Brass: Dominic Lindsay *Drums: Tony Henry *Percussion: Dominic Lindsay *Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay *Music Produced by: Anthony Field *Recorded mixed and mastered at: Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist *The Wiggles Would Like to Thank: The Cook, Fatt, Field and Page Families, Scott Jenkins at Sydney Film and TV Studios, Cameron Gregore and all at sandringham Yacht Club. Fred Gaffney and Diana Markezic, Barry Moore and Leanne Williams at Wiggly Tunes, Diana O'Neill Publicity, Nina Stevenson, Stevenson Court Lawyers, Banki Haddock Fiora Lawyers, Adam Jeffrey at Fit Sponsorship, Grahame Grassby, Clive Hodson, Janine Burdeu, Kendall Murphy, Kate Watson, Martin Robertson, Melissa Dominguez, Lee Holmes and and all at the ABC, Chris Chardi, Vaneessa Hollins, Belinda McElroy, Katrina Ross, Frances Smith, Nicola Dawson and all at Roadshow, Dianne James and Rebekka Fairwether and all at Digital Pictures, Linda Kitchen at Mation Guitars, Charlie Caminaa, Debbie Ries, Sue Bristol-Beddingfield, Jodi Randall, Stacey Yates, Ellen Hedges, Kasey Blassingame, Denise Landry, Janet Thompson, Sloan Coleman and all at HIT Entertainment in the USA * Special Thanks to: Mike Conway - General Manager Business Affairs, The Wiggles, The Wiggles Office Staff, Michelle Ahern, Carmelina Arcella, Jennifer Carmody, Kim Clelland, Cressida Downey, Sharyn Garrad, Jaroslav Kyral, Sarah McCloskey, Oliver Morton-Evans, Ben Murrow, Daniel Murrow, Tony Rioseco, Kate Tibbertsma, Mark Vranjkovic * The Wiggles use Australian Made Mation Guitars: Mation * A Big thank you to all the children and parents who listen to our music and come to our shows. we hope you all keep on wiggling. * Visit us at www.thewiggles.com.au *(P) 2005 The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Sound Recording Made by The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Manufactured and distributed by Roadshow. First published 2004 in Australia by the Australian Broadcasting Corporation. Made in Australia. © 2005 the Australian Broadcasting Corporation. The Wiggles, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and Big Red Car are trademarks of The Wiggles Pty ltd. *The Wiggles Category:End Credits Category:The Wiggles Category:Video Credits Category:Hit Entertainment